


Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff's reaction to Michael's RTExtraLife haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.

"You're bald." Geoff said, shell shocked as Michael hurried through the door.  
"Yes and you're drunk." It was true, Geoff had left the stream early due to feeling a little sickly after his 14th beer. Michael had called him out on it when he returned home briefly to grab medicine after eating the lava cakes, only to return to the stream a few minutes later. Geoff couldn't have cared less, he'd had the house to himself for the majority of it. Ryan was home for a while but he'd left to join the others evenutally. Geoff had opted against watching the stream, choosing to take a nap instead. Now he wished he hadn't.

  
Michael stood before him. His long, luscious curly locks were gone and in its place a buzz cut mocked Geoff.  
"Why?" Geoff asks, still quite stunned even a few minutes later. Nobody else seemed that bothered, save for Gavin. They'd all been there for the show, Geoff supposed. Gavin was whinging about how he missed the curls already, but otherwise he didn't seem to shocked.  
"For the kids, Geoff!" Michael cries, the others echoing his calls as he settled down onto the couch with a smug smile.  
"I don't like it." Geoff pouts, folding his arms together as he looms over Michael.  
"Me neither, Geoff. Now what am I going to hold on to?" Gavin whinges, suddenly appearing over Geoff's shoulder and resting his bony chin on it.

  
"Well, I didn't cut it for you and Gavin, shut up." Michael glares, rolling his eyes as Gavin curls himself around Geoff in an effort to find some sympathy.  
"See, he's much meaner now." Gavin whimpers. Jack brushes past the pair and falls to the couch beside Michael, leaning across to pinch at the red head's cheeks.  
"No, Gavin. That's just you. Our little Michael wouldn't hurt a fly, a tough hair cut isn't going to change that." Jack teases, laughing as Michael bats his hands away.  
"What? You're crazy. I'm totally badass with this new hair cut. I could be the lead in an action movie!" Michael brags, puffing out his chest. Ryan chuckles as he enters the room, Ray wrapped around his shoulders.

  
Ryan leans over Michael to pat his shaved head, smiling down at him.  
"Of course you could honey, we believe you." Ryan says sweetly before turning around to dump Ray onto Michael's lap. The latter giggles, leaning forward to kiss Michael's button nose.  
"Aw c'mon Ray, you think I'm badass right?" Michael pouts, leaning away from Jack and Ryan's hands as they reach across to pet him again.  
"Totally, you could be my double o Mogar anytime." Ray says with a wink, lighting up Michael's face as he smiles. Geoff shakes his head, he still hasn't moved. He's staring down at Michael still.  
"I still don't like it." Geoff mutters and Michael sticks his tongue out at him.

  
"I don't know, it feels quite nice." Ryan murmurs as he runs his fingers over the stubble. Michael shivers under the touch.  
"Yeah, but its not his curls." Gavin protests, uncurling himself from around Geoff and falling onto Jack's lap to feel it for himself.  
"Get over it Gavin, hair grows back." Jack sighs, pressing a kiss to Gavin's temple as the Brit gets comfortable.  
"If thats how you feel Jack, how about we shave your beard?" Ray asks and laughs as Jack gasps, holding tightly onto the hair hanging from his chin.  
"Never!" He cries dramtically, eliciting giggles from everyone but Geoff.  
"You better not, I think I'd cry if you shaved too." Geoff threatens.

  
Ryan laughs at Geoff, leaning forward to grab his hands and pull him onto his lap. Geoff goes reluctantly, still staring at Michael's new haircut.  
"Don't worry, we promise none of that until Michael's hair grows back." He says into the crook of Geoff's neck as he leaves kisses there.  
"What do you mean until Michael's hair grows back? We're not shaving my beard!" Jack's voice cracks a little and Michael smirks at him.  
"It does need a trim, Jack." Gavin agrees, tangling his fingers into it.  
"It's fine." Geoff barks. He doesn't want to lose any more of his boy's hair. Everyone laughs at him but they all agree.

  
"If you're that upset about it, I saved some of it in a lunch bag." Ryan says nonchalantly with a shrug. Geoff immediatly perks up, looking at Ryan excitedly.  
"Oh? Where is it? Do you think we can glue it back on? Or is it too late?" Geoff rushes out, already trying to squirm from Ryan's lap and retrieve the hair and glue. Jack groans at Geoff, shaking his head.  
"Not this again. I was finding your beard hair and Gavin's hair over the house for weeks." Jack says bitterly, recalling those dreadful times. Geoff pouts but he settles back down.  
"It could have worked." He whispers and only Ryan hears him, chuckling quietly.  
"I'm sure it would have, honey." Ryan says quietly against Geoff's skin and Geoff hums happily at the acknowledgement of his idea.


End file.
